The Bridge
by tikki de lune
Summary: E+T. Tomoyo is known as the "Matchmaker" in their school. When Eriol enters the scene, Tomoyo finds herself connecting a bridge between the two of them.
1. Popularity Known

(Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.)

(AN: Nakuru is a girl here. The whole gang is in High School.)

The Bridge

By tikki de lune

Chapter 1: Popularity Known

Eriol Hiiragizawa walked along the corridor leading to classroom he was supposed to attend. 

"Room 401, here it is," he glanced down the schedule the principal gave him. Eriol knocked on the door.

"It must be the new student," the teacher's voice said from the inside. "Please come in."

Eriol stepped in calmly as hushed whispers, mainly from the girls, arisen.

"Class, this is Hiiragizawa Eriol. He is from England and would be completing his four-year high school course here," the teacher stated. "Mr. Hiiragizawa, please acknowledge yourself."

"I'm Hiiragizawa Eriol and I'm pleased to meet all of you," he said in flawless Japanese. "I'm sure I wouldn't be having a hard time adjusting here."

He bowed. "Mr. Hiiragizawa, please take your seat behind Ms. Daidouji."

A girl with ebony locks raised her hand to identify herself. "Konnichiwa, Hiiragizawa-san. Watashi wa na mai wo Daidouji Tomoyo desu."

"Konnichiwa Daidouji-san."

The class continued as Eriol compiled notes passed to him. Soon, he'd known Takashi Yamazaki, Mihara Chiharu, Yanagisawa Naoko, Sasaki Rika, Kinomoto Sakura, and Li Syaoran.

After class, the people he knew immediately introduced themselves and welcomed him to the class. He noticed that the girl with ebony hair had disappeared. 

He ate his lunch alone in an empty table in the cafeteria. He had politely refused to join Sakura's group, in order to get used to the place. 

"May I join you, every where seems full," a kind voice asked. Eriol turned and saw Tomoyo standing with a tray. 

"Of course," he gestured the seat across him. Odd, he just violated his supposed strict solitude.

"Why did you refuse Sakura-chan's invitation?" she asked.

"Well, not that they seem bad, I just wanted to get a feel of the place," Eriol answered truthfully.

"Oh. But she was offended when you refused. She thought she did you something wrong," she said.

"Then I must apologize later, Daidouji-san," he resolved.

"Tomoyo, Hiiragizawa-san," she told him. "Sakura-chan is your friend now, and so will you be mine too."

He blushed at the line. But he shook him self. She just means to be friendly, baka!

"So, you and Sakura-san are best friends?" he asked. Tomoyo had been talking about auburn-locked girl with familiarity. 

"Yes, since childhood."

A guy came up and introduced himself as Inoue Hayo. "So another one, Tomoyo-san?"

"For the girls, yes," she laughed. 

Eriol was quite baffled when the two began discussing in what seemed like a code. "Excuse me, Tomoyo-san, but I didn't seem to understand what you had talked about."

Tomoyo looked apologetic. "I'm sorry about that Hiiragizawa-san. But I'm afraid, I'm not the one who is supposed to answer that. You just have to ask the others."

Lunch break came and Eriol apologized to Sakura and joined the group.

"Sakura-san, why isn't your best friend here? I thought she might be with you," Eriol said, noting the absence of the lass.

"She's doing one of her outreaches," Sakura answered, not minding. The others giggled. More mystery, Eriol thought. He has to know a lot of this school.

"Please speak more clearly, Sakura-san," Eriol asked. He was starting to feel ignorant. 

"Well, as you can see, Tomoyo-chan is quite popular here. She is known as "Cupid" around here."

"You mean, she's a matchmaker?" Eriol said, catching on.

"Yes. And that's why she's respected here. She's practically friends with everyone here," Naoko added.

"If this isn't too personal, may I ask if there was anyone who took interest in Tomoyo-san," Eriol asked meekly.

"Well, a lot of guys here like Tomoyo. But they respect her too much as too ask her out," Li answered. Then his expression darkened. "But there was this one guy who tried to make the moves on Tomoyo. Apparently Tomoyo didn't like him and slapped him. The guy continued to pursue her until she told us about him. So, the other guys and me decided to teach him a lesson. After that he transferred to another school."

"When the students heard about this, they became even more careful," Yamazaki said. "No one hurts our Tomoyo and gets away with it."

Eriol laughed in surprise. "About this matchmaking of hers, how many have been successful?"

Sakura, Li, Yamazaki, Chiharu, and Rika blushed. So, Naoko decided to speak.

"Most of it were successful, though some couples had to go to Tomoyo for "guidance"," she giggled. "She was the one who put Sakura and Li together, as well as Chiharu and Yamazaki. Rika-chan here is doing okay with Terada-sensei."

Eriol looked at the blushing people. He understood. He still one had one thing to ask. "A while ago, Tomoyo joined me for recess, and then this guy, Inoue, came up and asked Tomoyo "another one?" So what does that mean?"

The others looked at Eriol. He felt like he had to add something else before they got the wrong impression. "Then Tomoyo said, 'For the girls, yes.'" 

"Oh." Rika answered for them. "Well, Hiiragizawa-san, if you must know, you're already popular here. From the time that you stepped into our class, you must've heard the whispers of the girls who saw you. And I must admit you are quite a looker. No doubt that they've asked Tomoyo about you."

Just in time, a group of passed them then squealed among themselves when Eriol looked at them. Rika and the others laughed at the slightly blushing Eriol. 

"See? I was right. You're already famous." 

"Why are you so interested about our Tomoyo-chan?" Chiharu narrowed her eyes. Eriol blushed even more. The others winked at each other. 

"Hi guys. I was just talking to Nia about Kato," Tomoyo appeared. "Hiiragizawa-san, I see you're here with us."

He nodded without taking a glance. He was surprised at the unique tone of her laughter. Tomoyo sat in front of him. "You know, a lot of girls have asked about your personal profile."

"They have?" Eriol blushed again, this time at the smile Tomoyo gave him. 

"Well, tell them that he's not interested," Li spoke.

"Huh? Why?" Tomoyo frowned.

"Because he's interested in someone else," Sakura said.

"Really Hiiragizawa? Tell me who she is and I'll set you up with her," she smiled brightly.

The whole group suddenly burst into laughter. Eriol was still quiet, fighting to keep his blushes. Tomoyo was clueless.

"Give us a chance Tomoyo," Chiharu said. "We're going to hone our matchmaking with this job."

"What do you mean? You're not including me?" Tomoyo pouted.

"Because you get most of the time setting people up," Rika said. "You have to rest, you know."

"But I like what I do," she retorted.

"Not this one," Sakura replied mysteriously.

"Hiiragizawa, do you have any idea of what they are talking about?" Tomoyo turned to him. 

He tried to make a blank face. "No. I just came here and they were discussing already."

"We help Tomoyo in her some of her match makings, but it is she who does most of the work," Sakura said.

"Where did you pick up your amazing skill?" Eriol asked, turning to a slightly blushing Tomoyo.

"When I put Sakura and Li together years ago," she said. It was Sakura and Li who were blushing now.

They chatted some more until they went back to their classes.


	2. Dawn of new revelations

Chapter 2: Dawn of New Revelations

"Tomoyo-chan! Wait up!" Eriol called out.

Tomoyo stopped and waited for him. It was a month since Eriol's appearance, and they have gotten along well. 

"Could I walk you home?"

Tomoyo laughed at his gentlemanly ways though she didn't mock him. "Eriol-kun, you don't have to ask me that. You'd always be welcome to walk me home."

"I still have to respect you. After all, the guys there are keeping a close watch on me. They think that I would be moving on you," he explained quietly. 

"Well, you respect me like I'm older. Treat me like Sakura-chan and the others." 

"Granted, my lady," he bowed much to Tomoyo's further amusement.

"You're English ways are exaggerated, dear sir," she curtsied. 

"Anything to make the fair damsel happy," he returned.

They exchanged a few more of silliness until they couldn't contain their laughter anymore. They finally reached Tomoyo's mansion. 

"It is with utmost gratitude that I give you for escorting me home," she smiled.

"Your gratitude is accepted graciously. I must be on my way home," he said. "Fare thee well."

"Till the morrow."

Tomoyo was too much excited to slow down in eating her dinner. 

"Are you sure, Tomoyo?" Sonomi asked. "You ate little of your dinner."

"I ate fast Mother," she said before excusing herself out the room.

She reached her room and did her homework in silence. 

"Time is slow, it seems Master," Spinel said. 

"Yes, and to think that I've finished my work an hour before my bedtime," Eriol nodded. 

The two remained silent in the living room until Nakuru bounded in. "Eriol-sama! You have a call from a certain Daidouji Tomoyo," she said excitedly.

"You don't have to be so loud Nakuru," Spinel said. 

"Suppi-chan, you don't have a care about how I act when giddy. Besides, this is the first time Eriol has received a call from a girl!" she squealed then hugged Spinel to choking. 

Eriol slid out quietly then took the phone outside the room. "Moshi moshi?"

"Eriol-kun, it's me, Tomoyo-chan," the caller said.

"Konbanwa Tomoyo-chan," he said. "How can I be of service?"

"If I'm not bothering you, would it be okay if I talked to you? I couldn't sleep."

"I don't mind, it's not my sleep time yet," he said. "But I have to transfer your call to my room. We'll have more privacy there. Nakuru and Spinel are having a fight."

"Okay." 

Eriol ran to his room after replacing the receiver.

Then he picked up the phone in his room. "Are you still there?"

"Hai."

"So, what do you want to talk about?" he asked. He didn't know how to start. 

"I noticed that time flew by very slow today," she commented. 

"I noticed it too," he nodded.

"Wow, another fact. Eriol… is a very… observant… person," she said as though she was writing it down.

"Did you call to fish out facts from the primary source?" he mock-chided.

"Yes. The list of girls wanting you gets longer everyday," she rode on. 

"I must say I've made quite an appearance. Aren't you that tired?" 

"No. I like what I do. It's my future career. I'm going to be the greatest matchmaker of all time," she announced.

"And your tagline is?"

"I haven't thought about it yet. I'm still into practicing my skills to think of going big time," she said thoughtfully. 

"Can I ask who else you are working on?" he requested.

"Why, do you want to help?"

"I'm just curious."

"You know Taiken Kato?"

"Uh-huh," Eriol answered. He was the one who Tomoyo mentioned a month ago.

"And Satomo Nia?" 

"Yes."

"Well I've been working on them for a month. They've been friends since childhood and somehow, they hadn't seen each other because Nia decided to focus on her studies. So, when Kato and Nia unexpectedly met at Kato's imouto-chan's birthday, Nia started to notice him."

"Ah, the classic case of Years After," he said knowingly.

Tomoyo laughed. "Uh-huh. And that's not all. Nia couldn't talk to him because she was too shy. And you know how popular Kato is at our school, right? Well, she's kind of insecure about that even if she's popular herself. What's worse is that I myself couldn't talk to Kato that much because he was too busy with soccer and he gets mobbed by girls all the time."

"That's why it's taking you so long."

"Right. What's worse is that Kato started to like another girl and is asking me to help him."

"The worst case of Years After," the boy quipped.

"What do you think?" she asked.

Eriol sat quietly, deep in thought. "Well, since you couldn't just tear Kato away from the girl. And you can't break Nia's heart either, it's a tough one." 

"That's absolutely right!" Tomoyo cheered. "You know, I could use you for help. We have the same level of thinking regarding this matter."

"Thank you for the compliment," he smiled conspiratorially. "But what do I get in return?"

"You get the respect of the people in school as well as the attention of more girls."

"Now that you've mentioned it, I guess I could join," he agreed.

"Good. Now here's the plan…"


	3. Going Undercover

Chapter 3: Going Undercover 

"Guys, meet Hiiragizawa Eriol, he's going to be our new member," Li said.

"Welcome Hiiragizawa," the team greeted. 

"Okay, Hiiragizawa, Taiken would be your partner," Li pointed at a guy with a spiked, brick red hair. Syaoran snickered. Apparently, Eriol had explained to him about Tomoyo's plan. 

"Oi Hiiragizawa," the guy shook hands with Eriol. "The new guy right?"

"Hai."

They started training. Kato was very good in defense. He kept on stealing the ball from Eriol. Now Eriol could see why the girls admired him. He was very fast. And what Tomoyo told him, girls liked fast action. He smiled.

"You're good Hiiragizawa," Kato stopped when Eriol scored a goal. "I can see why Li accepted you. You're not just his friend, you've got the skill too."

"Thank you for the compliment. I must admit that you are very good too. I can see why she likes you," he slipped coolly.

"She? I thought you would say them?" he said, tilting his head to the screaming girls on the bleachers.

"I'm very specific here. Besides, she isn't here," Eriol said. 

"Who?" 

Tomoyo was right. Kato's curiosity got the better of him. Now all he had to do was to push the right buttons and everything would go smoothly. 

"Guess," Eriol said.

"Mikono Keisha?" he said.

"No."

"Huh?" he groaned. Obviously, this Mikono was the one who he liked. 

"Think of someone else you know," Eriol dropped a hint.

"Daidouji Tomoyo?" he joked.

"Very funny," he snickered with a hint of suspicion. "Closer."

Kato stood quietly. He stroked his chin in thought. 

"Beauty, brains, and enough popularity," Eriol added. Well, Nia wasn't bad looking; she had long golden-brown hair that reached just below her shoulders, she had bright brown eyes, and was tall enough not to be embarrassed by Kato's 5'9 height. 

"Yanagisawa-san?" he said. "But she's my partner in Chemistry!"

"No."

Kato named off girls. But Eriol crossed all. 

"If you don't guess this one, you're one bad friend," Eriol dropped another hint, emphasizing the last word. The dense attitude his teammate was displaying was amusing him. But according to Tomoyo, Sakura was worse. At least Kato could catch on easily.

"Friend?" Kato asked. "She's a friend?"

Eriol said nothing. He knew that he made this easy.

"Shine Reiko?" Kato said.

"Who's that?" Eriol asked.

"Nia's best friend," Kato answered.

Now Eriol was the one who was baffled. "Best friend? I thought you were Nia's best friend?"

"Well, I was, before she decided to concentrate on her studies," Kato launched into narration. "She met Reiko-chan in one of the summer courses she attended. Soon, Nia-chan was spending more time with her. It's partly my fault, I never liked to attend those boring academic courses."

"You shouldn't blame yourself. I'm sure she didn't mind." 

"She didn't and so I continued training in soccer and soon, we hadn't seen each other for years," Kato added. "Until we met on my sister's birthday… Wait, Hiiragizawa…"

"Oi Taiken, Hiiragizawa, get back to your practice, we're not girls here," Li called out.

Eriol kicked the ball towards Kato. "Hey, think about it later."

"So how did it go?" Tomoyo asked quietly. She and Eriol were sitting across each again the next day during lunch break. 

"I think Taiken has an idea now."

"But do you think Nia-chan has a chance?" Tomoyo prompted. 

"Yes. Taiken momentarily got his mind of Mikono," Eriol answered.

"So let's go on with the plan," she whispered. He nodded.

"Hey you two! What are you still doing there?" Sakura called out. 

Tomoyo and Eriol looked up. They didn't notice that they were the only ones left in the table. The group laughed and the two rushed to their classes. 


	4. Shifts

Chapter 4: Shifts

"Those two have been awfully close," Li said. Eriol and Tomoyo were again, seated separate from the others under a nearby tree.

"Because they're working on this mission together," Sakura answered in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone.

"Sakura, Li-kun means something else," Chiharu said. 

"What is it then?" a clueless Sakura asked.

"Don't you notice that ever since Hiiragizawa agreed to take on this "mission", Tomoyo has changed a bit?" Yamazaki said.

"Really? How?" 

"Tomoyo calls Hiiragizawa every night and vice-versa, and she seems secure being with Eriol. Why she even blushed when Eriol thanked her when she offered him to share her lunch when Eriol forgot his."

"How did you know all of these?" Rika asked. "After all, they might be just talking about the mission."

"Do you think they'd just talk about that? Hiiragizawa was my Chemistry partner and I had to ask him about something for our project," Yamazaki said. "His phone was busy so I decided to wait. I called again after an hour and he said he was talking to Tomoyo and he apologized to me. He also reminded me that if I were to call him, it had to be at 10 o'clock, because he was talking to Tomoyo before that. Always." 

The group was hanging to Yamazaki's story. 

"Tomoyo on the other hand was once my partner in English. When I called her to ask if she was done with her part, she told me yes. It was strange at first, because she kept giggling. When I asked her what was the matter, she told me that she was talking to Hiiragizawa on the other line and I had interrupted in his joke. But she wasn't mad, Hiiragizawa was."

The group burst out laughing. 

"I wonder what's up with them?" Eriol asked, looking at the chortling group.

"Yamazaki-kun probably had another lying spree," Tomoyo guessed. "So anyway, I told Nia-chan that Kato-san agreed to the date. We've been successful so far."

"Thanks to me," he said smugly.

"Don't get so conceited just because you were able to succeed in your first try," Tomoyo chastised him. "But anyway, you are a good accomplice."

They laughed. The group nearby them erupted in laughs again.

"Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura said. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course you can, Sakura-chan, you sound like Eriol-kun, you know," she said. The two of them were walking home.

"Eriol-kun? Now that's interesting," she said knowingly.

"Now Sakura-chan, don't start," the girl began. "I call him that since we were on this mission together. Besides, we're friends anyhow."

"Whatever you say Tomoyo-chan. My question is, do you like Eriol-kun?" 

"Yes, I like him. But not in the sense of what you're thinking," Tomoyo answered without hesitation.

"Okay then, how do you like him?"

"He's funny, also a private person who also likes books, solitude, not to mention cute," she laughed.

"So you're list for the girls is growing eh?" Sakura asked.

"Uh-huh, and I can't wait to show it to them," Tomoyo said eagerly.

"But there are some things that you'd want to keep to yourself right?" Sakura asked, smiling innocently.

Tomoyo stopped mentally. How did Sakura know that Eriol had told her some secrets? "What do you mean?"

"Tomoyo-chan, I know you've been talking to Eriol for quite some time now. And it's obvious that you two are pretty close. So it's not quite hard to figure out that you know some things we don't."

"Sakura-chan, you're my best friend. And even if I'm much of a private girl, you know that I'm just being friendly to the boy," Tomoyo reasoned.

"Yes, but you do know what happens after some time, right?" Sakura implied. "You change."

"Change?"

"You haven't noticed it, but we do. Those private conversations you're having with him show a lot. Usually you'd only talk to guys for a short time and it would be about matchmaking. But with Eriol, it's different. You talk with him about stuff that you normally wouldn't talk with others," she looked at Tomoyo who was changing her expression to one of shock. "It has an effect on you. Do you remember when you saw us laughing? We were discussing the change you've undergone. You became more spirited, happy, and more open. Unlike before when you were suffering and lonely because of the envy you feel whenever your matchmakings succeed. Tomoyo, don't be afraid to face the truth. You deserve to be happy."


	5. Introspection

Chapter 5: Introspection

Tomoyo sat quietly in bed. Her conversation with Sakura was quite dumbfounding. Usually it was she who spoke wisely like that. But now, it seemed that the tables were turning against her. Now that Sakura had mentioned it, Tomoyo began to feel hot around her collar. She caught a glimpse of herself on the mirror. She blushing! "Oh my god!"

Eriol couldn't sleep. He was struck with what Yamazaki had said to him earlier. 

"She deserves to be happy, dude. Take care of her or you'll have to face our wrath."

Obviously, he had been referring to Tomoyo. He already knew that the group had noticed their closeness. But he wasn't worried about that. He was worried about Tomoyo's reaction. Surely, the same thing had been said to her. Just then, the phone rang.

"Hello?" Eriol answered.

"Eriol-kun, do me a favor. Let me sleep," Tomoyo snapped before ending the call.

Tomoyo definitely was told the same thing. 


	6. The Bridge Back to My Heart

Chapter 6: The Bridge Back to My Heart

Li walked in to find Tomoyo sleeping on her desk. He decided to stay quiet. 

"Hi Li-kun," she greeted, with her head still bowed.

"Hello. Go on, classes won't start yet."

Thirty minutes later, Sakura walked in to find her friend still sleeping. "Is there some thing wrong, Syaoran-kun?" she whispered.

"She's catching on her zzz's," he replied.

Recess time came and Tomoyo was nowhere to be found.

"Where is she?" Eriol asked. 

The group just shrugged. Eriol went on eating though he knew something was wrong. 

Tomoyo came in ten minutes before class. "Hey there."

"Hey. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just tired."

"Could we talk about it later?" he suggested.

"No, I'll be able to deal with this myself. By the way, Nia and Kato wants to invite us for a treat later," she said. He noticed how she spoke without looking at him. He decided to shrug it off.

"Sure. No problem."

Tomoyo caught herself glancing at the blue-haired boy walking beside her on their way home. He was pensive when she saw his eyes cast down. He was even paler than usual. Now why am I taking notice of his situation? 

They sat on the grass near the river. They just came from eating out with the new couple. 

"Are you okay?" Tomoyo asked finally after worrying about her troubled 'friend'.

"I am fine. You?"

"Umm… I'm just tired," she said then blushed. "Could I lean on you for a second?"

"Sure."

Soon, evening settled in and the two were still seated on the grass. Eriol had placed Tomoyo on his lap. Tomoyo on the other hand had shivered from the warmth of the boy's hands. Soon, she drowning in his scent and couldn't think of making her brain function normally. 

Eriol couldn't take his hand off Tomoyo's smooth hair. He was untangling it when a strong wind blew a while ago. But soon, he seemed to enjoy the silky strands that fell like water when he raised and let it go. 

After a few more minutes, he wasn't paying attention to his hand. He was thinking of the feelings he had confirmed when Tomoyo had called him to let her sleep. Would I tell her? Would I be strong enough? But why was she blushing? He never saw her blush until they were about to leave the restaurant. He tried to recollect the scene.

_"And we would like to thank you two," Nia and Kato said. _

"Anything for friends!" Tomoyo laughed. Eriol smiled. 

A few minutes later, he noticed that Tomoyo wasn't concentrating on her ice cream. She was just letting it melt while she stared at a guy who seemed to be alone. And judging from Tomoyo's looks Eriol assumed that she had taken a liking to the guy. 

"Tomoyo-chan?" Eriol nudged her. 

"Eriol-kun!" she abruptly turned. "What is it?"

"You're blushing."

"Really? Oh my god?" she glanced back across the street then back to Nia and Kato. "Umm, excuse me. But we would like to give you your privacy now," she giggled.

"It's okay. Thank you," they said. 

Eriol sighed in disappointment. Tomoyo likes someone. And it just had to be another guy.

Tomoyo couldn't control her blush anymore. Eriol was smoothing her cheek with his hand. She glanced up at his face. She nearly fainted.

He looked like a god when he stared up in the heavens. When the moonlight illuminated his face, it glowed an ethereal light. Tomoyo sighed in never-ceasing fascination. 

Eriol felt Tomoyo face grow warm. He looked down and saw Tomoyo looking at him with half-closed lids. Blushing red enough for him to see. "Tomoyo, I-I think you're sick." 

"Huh?" she asked languidly. She sat up, wobbly, still caught up in her thoughts.

"You're warm and you're not stable." He gave her his coat then standing up abruptly. "I'll walk you to your house."

"Okay."


	7. Restlessness

Chapter 7: Restlessness

Tomoyo couldn't sleep again. She held his coat close to her, inhaling the unique scent he emanated. He had forgotten to take it back in a hurry to go home. She remembered the afternoon.

__

"And we thank you again," the two said.

"Anything for friends," she laughed. Mission accomplished.

After a few minutes, she caught herself staring at a couple beside a table with a loner guy. She sighed. How she wished it were her and Eriol, who were seated like that, engrossed in each other. She suddenly felt a nudging on her shoulder.

"Eriol-kun!" she suddenly blushed at meeting his suddenly intense cobalt eyes. "What is it?"

"You're blushing."

_"Really? Oh my god?" she glanced back across the street then back to Nia and Kato. "Umm, excuse me. But we would like to give you your privacy now," she giggled._

She left the couple with envy.

"Why did it have to happen to me?" she groaned to Sakura on the other line.

"Aren't you glad it finally happened?" Sakura exclaimed happily. "That you've finally found someone special for you?" 

"I guess you're right. But what now?" she said. 

"You should tell him," Sakura said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I'm sure he won't reject you."

"How can you be so sure?" Tomoyo asked like an ignorant.

"Tomoyo-chan, I'm surprised at you," Sakura was shocked. "I thought you knew the signs and now you're talking to me as if you didn't know anything."

"I'm just human, you know," she said. 

"But you know and sense better than I do," Sakura reasoned. "Come on, it could be possible that he likes you."

"If only it was true, then I cold die happily," Tomoyo giggled. 

"Don't say that!" Sakura chastised. "You still have to tell him."

"But I melt whenever I see him!"

"Then say it before you do!"

Nakuru came in to find her master staring at the fire. "Master?"

"It's you Ruby Moon. Come in," he said.

"Daijoubu ka?"

"Iie. I'm just struck," he said.

"And by the looks of it, I assume its love," she said. 

"Hai, you're right," he sighed. "And I think that Cupid has struck her arrow at herself too."

"You mean Tomoyo-chan," she asked. "With who?"

"With a guy she saw a while ago," he sighed. 

"Does she know him?" Nakuru asked.

"She would probably soon. She's got a lot of connections so I won't doubt it if she knows his name by tomorrow," Eriol said.

"How about you? Are you going to let some guy just steal her heart?" Nakuru said putting on a motivating stance. "Are you going to just see her wind up in another guy's arms in a snap while you worked your way into reaching that goal? Are you?"

Eriol couldn't resist laughing. "Thanks Ruby Moon. I knew I could count on you."

"Now that you've got your spirit, what actions would you take then?" Nakuru asked.

"I don't know."

The guardian fell over. "What?"

"I can't think of anything right now, I'm just going to let everything be spontaneous."


	8. Misinterpretation

Chapter 8: Misinterpretation

"Ohayou minna-san!" she entered the classroom. She took a quick scan of the group and noticed the Eriol wasn't there to be found.

"Hiiragiawa isn't here yet," Li said when he saw Tomoyo's observant eyes.

She blushed then immediately went to her seat. "Oh." She suddenly remembered her conversation with Sakura. It was now or never. All she needs is…

"Ohayou Eriol-kun!" Sakura greeted him loud enough for Tomoyo to hear. Tomoyo looked up quietly. There he was, her newfound love walking in like a supermodel on the runway. She kept her composure until he passed by her. 

"Ohayou, Tomoyo-chan," he smiled. But she didn't look up. Eriol knelt down before her. "Tomoyo-chan! Are you okay?" 

Strange things started to happen when she caught the scent of his perfume. It was a spine-tingling, blush-forming moment for her. "No," she suddenly blurted out.

"Why?" his expression changed.

"Later, the bell's about to ring," she said. 

Recess came and Tomoyo stayed behind. She had the chance now. All she needs is for him to understand even if he didn't accept her. She just hoped he would, at least.

Tomoyo stared at the window dreamily. She hoped Eriol would notice that she stayed behind and get the idea.

"Tomoyo-chan, we better get going," he said. She looked at him and refused. "Others are waiting."

Tomoyo saddened. Why didn't he get the idea that I wasn't to talk to him? Was something wrong?

She refused. 

"May I know why?" he went near her.

"I thought you wanted to talk," she looked at him meaningfully. 

"Oh of course! How could I forget?" he pulled out a chair and sat in front of her. "Well?"

She looked at him carefully. No trace of anything negative. Just blank. Here goes nothing.

"I… I think that I… I might be… in…in…" her breathing soon came in short breathes. "I can't say it!" 

Eriol moved towards her then felt her brow. "It's okay, you're not sick. Unless you've forgot to tell me that you have asthma."

"Why would you say that?" she inquired.

"It's either that or you are acting strange," he answered. "You looked fine the last time I saw you."

"I'm not," she quietly said.

"You're not?" he asked again. "But I thought you said-"

"I'm not sick okay?" she snapped. "I'm just…"

Eriol looked at the blush forming in her cheeks. He did not need to analyze carefully what was clearly displayed in her face. "In love."

She looked down at her lap. She wanted to say sorry for snapping. But she couldn't because she was now experiencing what Sakura felt when Li talked to her. 

Eriol sighed as his heart sank. "That's it? You're in love?" 

As if he wasn't.

"Don't mock me! It's not like I'm prohibited to do so," she frowned.

"I'm sorry Tomoyo-chan," he suddenly felt guilty. "I forgot how sensitive you are. I really shouldn't have said it. I just thought that you'd react differently."

"You forgot? Or you didn't think?" 

"Look, please understand that I cannot read you like an open book," he started to explain. "And sometimes, I become quite forgetful about my manners. I'm sorry."

"Maybe this would not be the best time for this to continue," she stood up and left.

Eriol sighed exasperatedly. "Girls…"

Tomoyo ate with the group during lunch. 

"Where is Eriol-kun?" Sakura asked. 

"I don't know," Tomoyo said as she plopped a piece of sushi in her mouth. 

"What happened a while ago anyway?" Sakura asked. 

Tomoyo lamented at the sudden recollection she had. "He mocked me."

"He did what?" Li suddenly asked. He knew that Tomoyo had been hurt when she showed up with a cloud over her head. "Tell us about it."

"Please!" Naoko said.

"Yeah, and just tell us the go signal when to beat him up," Yamazaki added. 

"That was it?" the group said in unison. Tomoyo nodded after telling them about the incident in the classroom.

"He's so stupid!" Naoko said worriedly. "Why would he drop his manners like that?"

"Naoko-chan, he couldn't help it," Chiharu said. "Any guy would be tired of reading a girl. They're human you know."

"Thanks Chiharu," Li and Yamazaki said. 

Eriol hanged his head in defeat. "Why did Tomoyo had to be so difficult?" 

"Because she's in love," a voice said. 

"Ruby Moon?"

"Nakuru, Eriol-sama," she said sitting on Tomoyo's chair. "And if you must know, girls feel awkward if someone, especially a guy jokes about her feelings."

"But you aren't a girl, how would you know?" he was doubtful about his cross-dressing guardian. Oops, shouldn't have said that.

"I've been with girls long enough to get their wisdom."

"Hey Eriol-kun, are you okay?" Sakura sat on the swing beside him. She saw Eriol seated on a swing and dragged Syaoran with her. Tomoyo had music practice that afternoon.

"No."

"Could you share your pain with us?" Sakura nodded at Li with a be-nice-to-the-poor-guy look. 

"Yeah, we can help you if you want," he said.

"It's useless," Eriol said. "She won't listen to me."

"But Tomoyo's forgiven you," Sakura reasoned. 

"Are you sure it's true? She probably said that just to ease your worries about her."

Sakura dropped her shoulders. Eriol knew Tomoyo better than she did. 

"And to think she likes someone else," he put his head on his lap with his hand touching the ground.

"She likes someone else?" Sakura was confused. "But I thought you knew that-"

"She likes someone else Sakura-chan. I saw it in her eyes. It's the guy from the restaurant," he said lamely.

"She told you that?" Li asked this time.

"She told me she's in love. And I'm sure that it was the guy she was staring at across the street." Then he retold what happened.

"Just that?" Li laughed in relief. "Sakura-chan let's go, let's allow him privacy."

"Thanks guys."

"So Eriol got the wrong message from Tomoyo's blush and thought she liked the guy," Sakura ended. "Now he's sad and jealous."

The group was huddled among themselves the next day. They were fortunate enough that Tomoyo had a club meeting and couldn't come to lunch.

"What's the plan?" Naoko prompted. 


	9. The Final Mission

Chapter 9: The Final Mission 

"Sakura-chan, what's wrong?" Tomoyo asked as she put her bag down.

"Nothing. I just want to inform you that we can't go home together anymore. Our cheerleading practice schedule has just been extended for another hour," Sakura sighed. 

"Oh. It's okay, I'll just find someone to walk with or I'd just go home on my own," the amethyst-eyed girl said. She didn't bother to suggest going with Hiiragizawa because it might just ruin her day again. 

It was three days since the argument and there was an evident frost in the blossoming friendship of the two Matchmakers. 

"But Tomoyo-chan, you could at least give him a chance," the girls tried to convince Tomoyo.

"I will not. I if there is one thing I will not dare to risk, it's my pride," Tomoyo remained stubborn. 

So the group sighed and thought 'This would be harder than I thought'. 

"And it is with greatest pleasure that I announce to you that our school has been chosen to host this year's singing competition," the principal announced. 

The crowd applauded in response.

"Since that is the case, we will not be competing," the students groaned. Those other schools wouldn't be seeing the power couple that they had for a secret weapon namely Eriol and Tomoyo.

"Yes, I know how despaired you are about not being able to show off our soulful divas," he implied. "But we still can showcase their talents in an intermission number. So announcement to Ms. Daidouji and Mr. Hiiragizawa, please meet me during lunch time."

The crowd cheered and made teasing noises.

"Someone's going to patch up!" a voice among the people sang. The students whooped in laughter. This was the only chance they had to bring up the love problem because Li and his gang wouldn't recognize them. But the group wasn't paying attention. They knew it was time. 

"Hanamoto-sensei! Hanamoto-sensei!" Chiharu called out, dragging Yamazaki with her. 

"Hai, Chiharu-san?" the teacher said. 

"Could we talk to you for a moment?"

"Please come in," the secretary said. "Ms. Daidouji is in Mr. Satomo's office."

Eriol knocked. "Good afternoon sir."

"Ah, Mr. Hiiragizawa, good! Please seat down and we'll begin."

"Good afternoon Daidouji-san," he addressed formally. Too formally.

She just nodded with a quick glance.

"The competition would be in a week's time. Saturday evening to be exact. Here are the pieces chosen by Ms. Hanamoto, the music teacher and club moderator," he said before handing them a folder each. "Your official practice schedule would be every afternoon after dismissal. But then, if you could spare a few minutes, you may also practice during breaks and other free periods. Since you would be mostly practicing in the music room, please ask for the key and its duplicate from the property custodian."

The two just nodded. 

"You are dismissed. Good afternoon."

Tomoyo had been staring at her piece the moment she opened it. She read and reread the contents until her blushes made her perspire. 

"I can't sing this… especially not in front of the whole crowd," she complained to no one.

Eriol was having the same problem too. He sat in the piano bench barely blinked his eyes when he saw the piece. 

"I can't play this and do a duet," he said with a frown on his face. 

"Can I see it Master?" Nakuru asked.

"No!" But Nakuru had pulled it away from his quick grasp.

"Aaaaaaaiiiiiiiiii!!!! It's so lovely! Did you and Tomoyo-chan choose it?" she asked teasingly.

Eriol blushed. "No!"

"So you really don't have a choice eh?" Nakuru grinned lopsidedly. "Well good luck!"

Eriol groaned. 

"So how's it going?" Naoko asked when Tomoyo came in. "The practice, I mean."

"I know my piece now. I don't know with Hiiragizawa-kun."

"What do you mean by that?" the bespectacled girl inquired.

"We haven't been practicing together."

Sakura and the others were walking out the building when they saw Tomoyo talking to a guy. They weren't supposed to be surprised, but what happened made their jaws drop. 

Tomoyo started to walk with the guy when she turned and saw the others. "Hey guys, you go ahead." Then she looked at the guy and he led her the opposite path of where her house was.

"What was that?" Chiharu said after what seemed an eternal moment of tense silence. 

"More importantly, who was that?" Yamazaki asked.

"Oh my," Sakura said, looking up.

The others turned and saw Eriol closing the window of the music room. 


	10. Lost Hope

(Disclaimer: I don't own CCS as well as the songs In Love with You by Regina & Jacky Cheung and More than That by the Backstreet Boys)

Chapter 10: Lost Hope

Eriol banged the keys of the ivory board. He couldn't concentrate in practicing. All his brain flashed was the image a girl talking to a certain guy. It could've been okay if it was any other ordinary guy, but who he saw was the last person he ever wanted to see. 

The guy from the restaurant was talking to Tomoyo. 

He couldn't bring himself to play the piece that was supposed to speak of his love for the girl. He decided to listen to the radio to get his mind off the topic.

Tomoyo stared outside from the window of the classroom. She hadn't realized she had been there for a long time when somebody reminded her.

"Tomoyo-chan, what are you still doing here?" Sakura asked as she entered the room and went to her desk to get a few books. "I thought you had practice."

"What?" she turned.

"Practice? With Eriol-kun? Get it?"

"Oh sure. Of course."

"That's strange. I thought you didn't want to practice with Eriol," Sakura wondered out loud.

"Well now I do."

"Why?"

"I feel fine! Perfect!" Tomoyo practically beamed.

"You sound too good to be true. Okay, fill me in."

"You saw me with a guy yesterday right?" Tomoyo started.

"Yeah, the guy Eriol said you liked," Sakura agreed in false innocence.

"What? I don't like him," Tomoyo frowned. "I was just talking to him."

"About what?"

"Well he had a girlfriend problem so he was sitting in the restaurant thinking of what to do. Then he saw me and apparently, he knew of my reputation so he asked me to talk to his girl."

Sakura stared at her in dumbfounded shock. "I think you better explain this to Eriol-kun."

"Explain what?"

Sakura had no choice left. "Remember when you told me about the restaurant thing with Nia and Kato? Well, Eriol got the wrong message when he thought he saw you staring at the guy. He thought you had a crush on him or something. Now he's having a bad drama when he saw you talking to that guy yesterday. He thought he had no chance left."

Tomoyo sighed in disbelief. "He's so dense!"

She ran upstairs and almost pushed the slightly open door when she heard Eriol singing with the radio. 

I can see that you've been cryin'

You can hide it with a lie

What's the use in you denyin'

When what you have is wrong

I heard him promise you forever

But forever's come and go

Baby he would say whatever

It takes to keep you blind

To the truth between the lies

Tomoyo couldn't move. She was struck by the sadness his voice held. What caused her even more shock was when he sang the chorus.

Oh I will love you more than that

I won't say those words, then take them back

Don't give loneliness a chance

Baby listen to me when I say

I will love you more than that

A little part of her wanted to laugh at his stupid jealousy. But her pity overcame her and took notice of the ignorance the events caused him to have. She was even touched when he professed his love to an invisible girl.

Baby you deserve much better

What's the use in holding on

Don't you see it's now or never

Just why you can't be friends

Baby knowing in the end

And I will love you more than that

I won't say those words, then take them back

Don't give loneliness a chance

Baby listen to me when I say 

Tomoyo was on a verge of tears as she continued to listen. She peeped into the door and saw Eriol seated with his head on his hands. He stopped singing. 

Hey...

There's not a day that passes by

I don't wonder why we haven't tried

It's not too late to change your mind

So take my hand, don't say goodbye

He turned off the radio. "I will love you more than that Tomoyo-chan. I'll prove it to you."

Tomoyo was almost shaken from shock, embarrassment, and apprehension. She started moving away when a hand caught hers. 

"You don't have to accept me if you're not ready yet. Let's just practice the piece." 

She gathered all her courage and allowed herself to be dragged in. She suddenly couldn't resist the warmth in his hand.

Tomoyo stood a bit away from Eriol. She opened her folder and breathed deeply. 

"I hope you'd sing like you're going to dedicate it to him," he said sadly before turning back to the piano.

He thinks I like him.

Just a gentle whisper told me that you've gone 

Leaving only memories, where did we go wrong? 

I couldn't find the words then, so let me say them now

I'm still in love with you 

Eriol sang the first part. He would never stop loving her even if she was in another's arms.

Tell me that you love me, tell me that you care

Tell me that you need me, and I'll be there

I'll be there waiting

I will always love you, I will always stay true

There's no one who loves you like I do. Come to me now

I will never leave you 

I will stay here with you 

Through good and bad I will stand true

I'm in love with you

Tomoyo disregarded what Eriol said before they started. She hoped she could explain it to him through the song.

Now we're here together, yesterday has passed

Life is just beginning, close to you at last 

And I promise to you, I will always be there

I give my all to you

Living life without you is more than I can bear

Hold me close forever

I'll be there

I'll be there for you

They sang together as one. Even if Eriol had his back turned, he felt Tomoyo's intense amethyst gaze. What is she trying to tell me?

I will always love you

I will always stay true

There's no one who loves you like I do

This I promise… I will never leave you, 

I will stay here with you

Through the good and bad I will stand true

Hold me closer… our love is forever, holding us together

Nothing in this world can stop us now 

Love has found, love has found a way

Tomoyo walked towards Eriol. She stood in front of the piano, facing him. Singing with him.

Singing for him. And him only.

I'm in love

I'm so in love

Tomoyo looked at him trying to get him to look back at her.

I'm in love

Yes, I'm in love,

Eriol raised his head to meet her eyes. He sang with his whole heart and soul.

I'm in love

I'm so in love

They sang together, letting go of the music and turning to each other.

With you.

Ending in a passionate embrace, holding each other close. Drowning in each other's scent and emotions. 

Never letting go. 

Owari!

AN: Gods! That took me four days to write! You know I could've finished it all in one day if only I didn't have to suffer from writer's block! Grrrr! Now I've experienced what other writers have gone through. By the way, arigatou for those who read and reviewed my other stories. Please continue showing your support by reviewing this one too. Hehe. 


End file.
